The night is dark and full of terrors
by Janendra
Summary: Fics que escribí para un foro de rol de Harry Potter. Galdor Bajo de mar The night is dark and full of terrors Language: Español Words: 1,538 Chapters: 1/1 Hits: 0 Author Actions
1. Galdor

Bueno, vamos a ver, estoy en un foro de rol que retoma el universo de Harry Potter, pero sin Harry Potter, es decir el mundo mágico existe, pero la historia de los libros nunca pasó. Allí he creado muchos personajes con los que me divierto mucho. Hubo un concurso de fics hace un rato y me tocó escribir tanto de mis personajes, como de los personajes de otros. Estos tres fics son el resultado de este concurso.

Los fics debían desarrollarse en el futuro y yo llamé a estos tres fics la triada de los finales oscuros. En ellos pasan cosas no muy bellas, pero distintas, con el futuro del mundo mágico. No hace falta conocer las historias de los personajes porque el fic mismo las explica.

Espero que les gusten. Yo disfruté mucho con su escritura y son mis fics amados. Por cierto, si alguien tiene ganas de un buen rol, el foro se llama Expelliarmus rpg y pueden encontrarme allí como Janendra y conocer a mi ejercito de chicos gays.

 **Galdor**

Por Janendra

Enero de 2034

El vestido oscuro se extendía por el piso de mármol como el sendero de un río. La tela bordada se arremolina en serpientes y dragones. Ella tenía el rostro inclinado y los cabellos negros le rodeaban la cara. Sobre las piernas de ella, sobre el ruedo de su vestido bordado con runas de protección, Avan dormía. Ya no era el niño de dieciséis años que entrara a su salón de runas veinte años atrás. Era más alto que el jovencito de sus recuerdos, tenía los hombros anchos y su rostro era ya el de un hombre. Una suave barba rubia le cubría las mejillas y el mentón, solo los cabellos casi blancos permanecían cortos, como en aquellos años.

En los ojos grises, delineados en un azul intenso, brilló la codicia. Le acarició la barba con dedos temblorosos, henchidos de esa embriagadora sensación de saberlo suyo. Desde la primera clase ella supo que él tenía talento. Cuando un dragón hecho de papel se levantó de la hoja, Morrigan supo que aquel jovencito era especial. Que llevara el invierno por dentro era una señal. Durante los dos años que le dio clases lo vio crecer y fortalecerse. Ella lo tomó bajo su ala, le mostró las cosas maravillosos que las runas hacían, aquellas que muy pocos magos podían provocar. Pronto fue claro que Avan era un hijo de Wotan, dotado con las mismas habilidades que el viejo tuerto para manipular a las runas.

Al final de su séptimo año ella lo conocía como a su propia mano. Sabía que Avan quería bailar, viajar. Él no era como ella que siguió el camino de las runas sin dudar, dedicada por entero a ellas. Avan estaba confundido y aunque amaba las runas, no encontraba su lugar en el mundo mágico, ni entre las runas. Por primera vez desde que Morrigan se hizo un adulto el deseo de manipular los hilos del destino le royó el corazón. Con la varita en mano se apareció en la casa de Avan, una mansión monumental, y el viento se llevó los recuerdos.

Bajo su guía Avan alcanzó todo su potencial. Las runas le hablaban y él era capaz de realizar antiguos hechizos que no respondían a nadie más. Morrigan debió torcer muchas veces los hilos del destino para guiarlo. Avan era un mago fuerte y cuanto más lo amaban las runas más deseaban protegerlo de ella. Pelearon muchas veces, cuando la voluntad de Avan rompía los hechizos que ponía sobre él. Avan no pudo derrotarla, aunque aún lo intentaba.

—¿Qué piensas fyrr? —la voz de Avan se deslizó a través del silencio.

Morrigan sintió el estremecimiento de placer al escuchar las notas masculinas, graves y profundas. Sintió la mano contra su mejilla. Manos grandes que podrían romperle el cuello, que lo intentaron varias veces sin éxito. Fyrr, fuego, él la llamaba así sin saber que era ella quien le tenía el corazón atado con bandas incandescentes.

—Pienso en el pasado.

Los dedos de Avan se movieron a la nuca de Morrigan, le acarició el cabello sedoso antes de atraerla para un beso. Ella era como la runa gebo, un fuego indecible, un cruce de caminos que te obligaba a decidir. Su boca era como el pozo de Urð, donde todos los misterios se unían y daban origen al destino.

—El pasado, —musitó él y un brillo destelló en sus pupilas de colores distintos—. En el pasado yo...

Morrigan lo besó, pasó sus manos por la barba de Avan. Al separarse cantó a su oído las runas que mantenían su consciencia dormida. Avan era un pájaro que moriría entre los barrotes de esa jaula. Avan pareció sumirse en un pesado sopor. Tenía el ceño fruncido, justo como hizo cuando descubrió por primera vez que ella lo traicionaba. Cuando Avan abrió los ojos, sonreía.

—Hay tanto por hacer fyrr. Sería mejor que dejemos de perder el tiempo. No tienes vergüenza alguna, mira que distraerme de esta manera.

Morrigan sonrió, lo vio levantarse de su regazo. ¿Era cruel apropiarse de una vida? ¿Robar sus sueños y aspiraciones? Morrigan apretó entre sus manos la tela de su vestido. ¿Guiar el hilo de un destino y amoldarlo a sus propios deseos la hacía menos o más humana? La ambición, del deseo de poseer la moneda que brillaba dentro del agua, devoró su corazón.

Vivir prisionero de la voluntad de alguien más. Sometido a los deseos de otro... Una vez, en el mundo muggle, Morrigan vio a un vendedor de aves. Los pobres animales desfallecían en jaulas diminutas, con las alas cortadas. Sintió tanta pena por ellas. No fue hasta después de la guerra que pudo entender el tormento de ser prisionera, de tener las alas rotas a fuerza de desesperanza. Ella era el ave dentro de la jaula.

 _El polvo flotó en el aire y la hizo toser. Debajo de los libros, y las motas oscuras que flotaban en el aire, estaba Lorcan Sinclair. Aquel hombre que Morrigan odiaba y cuyos libros coleccionaba en secreto. La runa maðr enseñaba que el odio era un tipo de amor y ella sabía, desde aquel primer encuentro, que su corazón resonaba con la voz de Lorcan.  
_  
¡La guerra! La respiración de Morrigan se agitó. Se llevó las manos al pecho donde un dolor sordo la asfixiaba. Una tras otra las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

 _Abajo la noche ardía en llamas y muertes. El señor oscuro, el amo de las batallas, estaba decidido a terminar esa noche con la guerra. Si ella hubiera sabido en lo que se convertiría, lo habría matado el día que lo conoció. Pero no fue así, lo creyó un elegido y le enseñó los misterios. Con los años Avan creó nuevas runas y el mundo de los magos se sumergió en una cruenta guerra por el poder._

—No tenemos opción, —decía Lorcan. Tenía la túnica manchada de sangre.

Morrigan le hizo un hechizo de limpieza. Lorcan sonrió y ella se sentó a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. No tenían opción, solo ellos dos podían hacerle frente a Avan. Muchos morirían esa noche para que ellos pudieran llegar hasta él. La esperanza de los sangres puras recaía en sus hombros.

—Debimos ser prudentes, —la voz de Lorcan sonaba cansada—. Ellos nos superaban en número cada año y nosotros aún defendíamos nuestros viejos privilegios. Decíamos que ellos no podrían entender nuestra cultura y poco hacíamos para incluirlos.

Morrigan no dijo nada. Muchas noches se dijeron las mismas palabras. Los antiguos amos del mundo mágico caían bajó el asedio de los sangre sucias y los mestizos. Cuando la guerra comenzó, fue obvio que no ganarían. La guerra inició cuando Avan mató a todos los niños sangre pura que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Tras cinco años la mayoría de las familias mágicas estaban muertas, o esclavizadas, solo un pequeño número resistía.

—Que esta noche Wotan guíe nuestros pasos, —suspiró Morrigan.

—Que a los pies de Eormensyl se reúnan nuestros ancestros y nos den fuerzas, —sonrió Lorcan y la atrajo para un beso.

—Wodan siempre estuvo de mi lado, Morrigan.

Y ella lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos sobre él. Morrigan concentró la magia en sus manos antes de ponerse en pie. Avan tenía esa misma expresión burlona cuando atravesó el pecho de Lorcan con una lanza.

—¡Faihu!

Morrigan convocó a la runa primigenia del fuego y las llamas volaron hacía Avan.

—Fyrr —dijo Avan con tranquilidad y un círculo de llamas negras detuvo el hechizo de Morrigan—. Ótta.

La bruma negra envolvió a Morrigan y la sofocó. Cuando perdió la consciencia la bruma la hizo levitar. Avan se acercó a ella. Era una pena que todavía no pudiera olvidarse del pasado. Ella perdió, como todos los sangre puras. Tras la muerte de Lorcan y la ejecución de su familia en manos del consejo, Morrigan perdió la razón.

Avan le acarició los cabellos largos. Morrigan ya había alcanzado esa edad en que la magia detenía el envejecimiento. Tenía sus mejores años por delante, aunque no podría ser la consorte de Avan. La nueva sociedad mantenía a los pocos sangre puras que sobrevivieron como esclavos o adornos hermosos para ser usados. No poseían magia, Avan se las arrebató. Solo ella escapó al castigo, era su vergonzoso secreto encerrada en una cárcel de cristal. Allí viviría y moriría prisionera del hombre que más odiaba.

—¿Por qué luchas contra mis engaños, fyrr?

Avan se sentó en el suelo. La bruma descendió despacio a Morrigan. La hizo recostar la cabeza en sus piernas. La mente humana era curiosa, Morrigan podía tolerar la idea de manipular la mente de Avan, de ser una bruja oscura que cedió a la pasión. Por el contrario la guerra, la muerte de Lorcan y las pérdidas rompían su cordura.

A él no le importaba crear mundos de mentiras para que ella pudiera vivir cautiva en ellos. Después de todo Wotan y él eran también los señores de las mentiras. Crearía un mundo perfecto, donde Morrigan pudiera a vivir a su lado, era cuestión de tiempo antes de encontrar la realidad adecuada.

—Un día lo olvidarás todo, fyrr, ya no te dolerá más, y serás feliz a mi lado.


	2. Siéntete tocado

**Siéntete tocado**

 **Por Janendra**

28 de julio de 2029

 _Ese mundo exterior es un lío,  
la vida bajo el mar es mejor que todo lo que tienen allá arriba._

Dante se resbaló al pisar una piedra y el pie se le metió en el lodo hasta el tobillo. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando recordó la cámara y se apresuró a recogerla del barro. La lente estaba cubierta de barro, la sacudió sin mucho éxito. Se buscó el pañuelo que no traía. Tomó una orilla del traje y con el interior limpió la lente. Revisó que no hubiera lodo en ninguna otra parte. Se tomó un respiro para mirar a lo lejos el castillo. Hogwarts ya no era lo que fue cuando él estudió allí. El mundo cambió para peor y ni siquiera el colegio más antiguo de Inglaterra se salvó.

—Aunque para ser justos, —le dijo al castillo lejano—, tú envejeciste mejor que yo.

Quizá porque Hogwarts no hablaba, ni escribía o tuvo un diario. En el pasado Dante se enorgullecía de dar la nota fuera cual fuera y pesara sobre quien pesara. En un mundo idílico el trabajo de un periodista debería ser sagrado, protegido por la ley. Era una lástima que un mundo así no existiera.

Dante se detuvo junto a un árbol a recuperar el aliento. Como decía el pueblo, sudaba la gota gorda. A los sesenta y cinco años, ya no tenía la misma resistencia que en sus años mozos. Que no tuviera dinero para pagar el uso de la varita y tuviera que caminar desde el pueblo, tampoco ayudaba. Recordó con amargura que hubo un tiempo donde podía usar su varita de forma libre, pagabas por el cacharro y era tuyo para usarlo como quisieras. En dos mil diecinueve eso cambió. Cada varita se creaba con una ranura donde entraba desde un galeón a un knut. Cada mago debía pagar por usar su varita, impuestos decía el Ministerio, no había mejor forma de cobrarlos que a través de las varitas.

Los magos pudientes podían usar la varita a su antojo. Los pobres como él, y los marginados, también como él, a los que se les atrasaban las cuentas de los hechizos realizados, no podían usar magia. Era frustrante, calculaban que esas medidas financieras volvieron squibs a un treinta por ciento de la población.

Con el aliento recuperado Dante continuó. El caos se desató cuando Ethan Pevensie desapareció, a finales del ciclo escolar de dos mil catorce. Fue una rachita de buena suerte para el colegio, primero el asesinato de la chica Herondale, luego el cadáver de Chadwick Morgenstern y como cereza del pastel la desaparición de Pevensie. Aquello fue el gran escándalo que apresuró la caída de Hogwarts. El ministerio estaba desesperado, ni su Palmer dentro del colegio, ni sus controles excesivos contra los alumnos sirvieron de algo. Un montón de cabezas cayeron, Palmer la primera. Cuando el ministerio presentó cargos de asesinato contra Candice Pevensie fue un acto de pura desesperación, que resultó de maravilla.

El juicio fue una burla, una reunión de viejas chismosas que despedazaron la vida de los Pevensie para gusto y disfrute del público. Con la sociedad distraída se aprobaron leyes que callaban las voces contrarias al ministerio. El profeta cayó y Dante calló con él. Estuvo varios años en prisión por crímenes contra el gobierno. El Ministerio cerró Hogwarts, en favor de pequeñas escuelas de media jornada en las ciudades más importantes del país. Brotaron escuelas particulares como setas y un par de años después el ministerio cerró las escuelas públicas. La educación se convirtió en un privilegio solo alcanzable para los más pudientes. La visión sangre pura se impuso con fuerza y los mestizos e hijos de muggles volvieron al mundo muggle, como los judíos que escaparon de la segunda guerra mundial.

Dante envió a Victoria al nuevo continente con la promesa de seguirla después. Fue imposible, a los delincuentes que atacaban al gobierno no se les permitía abandonar el país.

 _Ellos trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar,  
mientras nosotros siempre flotamos bajo el mar._

Dante se quitó el saco y se limpió el sudor de la cara, estaba frente al gran lago. Ahora era reportero para un diario que era muy cuidadoso con sus palabras. Sobrevivía apenas y la dieta forzosa lo tenía delgado. El día a día era duro para un delincuente al que el gobierno mantenía bajo su constante escrutinio. Hacía medio mes que usaba la varita para rascarse la espalda. Pero allí estaba, detrás de la nota, como en los viejos tiempos. Se corrió el rumor de que alguien vio a Ethan Pevensie en el lago. Al principio nadie le dio mucha importancia. El rumor en vez de desaparecer cobró fuerza. Alguien dijo que habló con él, que intercambiaron impresiones sobre el clima. Un diario de mayor alcance dijo en son de burla que a Candice Pevensie le habría encantado saberlo, pero era tarde, ya conocía los labios de un dementor. Como todo diario sensacionalista, su periódico quiso desmentir el rumor desde la raíz o confirmarlo. Lo enviaron a él con los gastos pagos y una habitación pulgosa en Hogsmeade. La nota, por más idiota que pareciera merecía su atención, tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que reportar con los duros controles del gobierno.

Hogwarts era ahora un glorioso museo sobre la historia de la magia. Para entrar al castillo debías pagar, los alrededores eran un parque nacional de admisión gratuita. Dante se sentó en el pasto, ya llevaba una semana allí. Hizo muchas entrevistas en el pueblo, habló con el hombre que dijo ver a Pevensie e iba cada día al lago. Sus notas fueron publicadas y eso eran galeones seguros en su bolsillo. Quizá hasta pudiera pagar el uso de la varita.

Por unos minutos se dedicó a pensar en lo que pasaría si descubriera que Pevensie estaba vivo. Quizá se fugó con el novio, en el juicio todo se supo, y se dedicó a vender flores a las afueras de un pintoresco pueblo. Hasta que se aburrió y decidió volver. De estar más atento habría notado que el agua del lago se aquietó, que los pájaros dejaron de cantar. El bosque entero estaba sumido en el silencio y la inmovilidad. Dante volvió a pasarse el saco por la cara y pensó en lo mucho que le dolía la rodilla derecha. No escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo al salir del agua y cuando levantó la vista retrocedió sobre las nalgas.

—Sé que soy guapo, pero no es para tanto, —sonrió el recién surgido del lago.

A Dante se le desencajó la mandíbula. Ethan Pevensie era un tritón.

 _Bajo el mar  
vive sereno, siendo sireno eres feliz._

Dante tuvo que sacudir la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la frente mientras seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Pevensie. Era un hombre imponente que debía estar cerca de los dos metros. Tenía la piel pálida veteada por sendas iridiscentes en colores azul y verde. A los costados de la frente dos cuernos hechos de escamas plateadas brillaban con el sol. En los brazos, manos y piernas tenía escamas en tonos nacarados. Era atractivo a rabiar, con ojos de color ámbar brillante y una barba cerrada donde anidaban una especie de pulpos diminutos. Por el momento tenía piernas y caminaba por el pasto. Tenía entre las manos un pescado ensartado en un palo. Lo hizo levitar sobre el fuego, junto a los otros cuatro que solo salieron del agua cuando él lo ordenó.

—Puedo adquirir una forma más humana, —dijo divertido.

Era obvio que su desnudez contrariaba a Dante. Quizá era el miembro descomunal que se mecía entre sus piernas a cada paso. O quizá que era un tritón; solo Merlín podía saber lo que aquel hombre pensaba. Dante parpadeó y Pevensie era un hombre adulto, vestido con pantalón corto y camisa blanca desabotonada. Los pequeños pulpos aún le caminaban por la barba.

—Toma, come, estás demasiado delgado.

Pevensie le dio un pescado y pese al temor y la incredulidad, ganó el hambre. Pevensie se sentó a su lado y estiró las piernas.

—En realidad no es una historia tan rara. Admito que cuando estaba en el colegio era un poco desenfrenado. A veces venía al lago, tomaba una poción para respirar debajo del agua e iba en busca de alguna sirena linda, o lindo —le guiñó un ojo y le dio un codazo—. Éramos especies distintas, ¿cómo iba a saber que éramos compatibles? El hijo del rey de los tritones quedó embarazado de mí, ya sabes entre los tritones son los chicos quienes llevan a los bebés, y su padre no quería que lo vieran como un tritón deshonrado.

Así que un día que Pevensie retozaba cerca del lago, el rey tritón apareció junto con su hijo. El tritoncillo lo señaló y su padre lo convirtió en tritón.

—Ese bastardo tenía un poder inmenso. Me volvió sireno con un movimiento de su tridente. Tuvimos una boda muy fastuosa y nos dedicamos a llenar el lago de pequeños Ethans. Por desgracia mi sireno ideal murió y yo me convertí en el heredero al trono marino. Este lago se conecta con el mar. Vivimos aquí en primavera y migramos en el invierno a aguas más cálidas. El rey murió hace uno meses y yo soy ahora el rey del lago.

Dante asintió entre una mordida al pez. La historia era fascinante, pero el pescado estaba tierno y calentito. Pevensie sacó otro pez del fuego y se lo tendió.

—Aunque sería mejor decir que soy el rey del mar, —levantó y bajó las cejas de forma rápida—, de los siete mares en realidad.

Pevensie sonrió de forma arrebatadora.

—No hay mejor partido que yo en los territorios del agua y estoy en busca de un mago lindo para hacerlo mi sireno ideal. No sabes lo aburrido que es estar casado con un tritón que solo sabe hablar de corrientes de agua, algas y peces. Yo lo que quiero es un mago, —las últimas palabras las susurró al oído de Dante.

Dante tragó saliva y el trozo de pez que tenía en la boca. Pevensie estaba muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Lo único bueno es que no querría a un sesentón por pareja, era imposible.

—¿Otro pez, cariño?

 _Si no te quieres arriesgar y los problemas evitar  
entre burbujas debes quedarte bajo del mar._

—¡Tu maldito imbécil! —gruñó Dante cuando pudo salir a flote del lago, donde Pevensie acababa de arrojarlo.

Dante se llevó la mano a la garganta, su voz era demasiado chillona, juvenil. Pevensie, parado en el pasto, se rió. Dante se miró las manos, el cuerpo, se sentía por completo diferente, más ligero y con energía.

—Me gustan jóvenes, —sonrió Pevensie.

Dante miró su reflejó en el agua, parecía de quince o dieciséis años. Bufó indignado. Pataleó para nadar a la orilla y el movimiento lo arrojó al frente con fuerza. Horrorizado se miró las piernas que ya no tenía, en su lugar había una cola en colores rosas.

—¡Tengo una hija! ¡Una vida! —chilló con su voz aguda—. ¡Y rosa! ¿Qué soy? ¿Una jodida princesita?

Pevensie se rió.

—Si fuera tú comenzaría a nadar.

Pevensie se arrojó al lago. Dante miró como sus piernas y su cuerpo se transformaban en el de un tritón. Abrió la boca al ver el miembro descomunal y decidió que nadar era lo más sensato que escuchó en la vida.

 _Bajo el mar, bajo el mar,  
hay siempre ritmo y lo sentimos al natural._


	3. The night is dark and full of terrors

**The night is dark and full of terrors**

 **Por Janendra**

El largo invierno, 2017

Sebaste abrió los ojos. Miró el reloj sobre el velador, se había detenido en las tres. Respiró profundo, como si aquello fuera un mal presentimiento y lo era, algo dentro de sí se lo decía.

—El invierno ya está aquí —murmuró.

Sus propias palabras lo sorprendieron. Se rio, consciente de que las palabras de Daniel calaban en sus pensamientos más de lo que admitía. El invierno, Daniel comenzó con aquello varios meses atrás. Se detenía en medio de lo que hiciera, la cena, mientras conducían al trabajo, en el cine, durante el sexo, la lista era interminable. Daniel se quedaba quieto, ponía esa cara de concentración y ladeaba la cabeza, como si escuchara una voz lejana. El invierno ya viene, decía. A Sebaste se le envaraban los vellos del cuerpo y Daniel continuaba, como si no fuera él quien decía esas cosas. Lo peor es que no sabía de qué hablaba. A veces lo hacía a propósito, para asustarlo, pero incluso en aquellas ocasiones, Sebaste intuía que algo de cierto había en sus palabras.

Sebaste se giró en la cama, Daniel no estaba. Se sentó y se pasó las manos por la cara. Ayer comenzó a nevar. Nieve en pleno junio. Sebaste sintió ganas de echarse a llorar cuando los primeros copos cayeron. Caminó hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina. La nieve ya no caía, pero las casas estaban revestidas de blanco y el silencio se extendía por todas partes. Debía dejar de pensar tonterías, se dijo y caminó hacia el baño.

Miró su imagen en el espejo, veinte años ya. Aún tenía un semblante juvenil y la sonrisa constante todavía no le provocaba arrugas. En el radio no sonaba nada. Sebaste intentó sintonizar varias estaciones; solo se escuchaba estática. Quizá era el radio, tendrían que comprar otro.

—Daniel, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

Sebaste frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta. Fue a la cocina, a la oficina donde Daniel pasaba mucho tiempo. Por último lo buscó en la estancia. Al acercarse escuchó voces. Se detuvo en el pasillo. Sebaste sintió el temor correr por su cuerpo. Se quedó detrás de la puerta entreabierta. No escuchaba la voz de Daniel. El fuego ardía en la chimenea. Sebaste observó a un hombre que metía un madero al fuego. ¿Serían amigos de Daniel?

—La tregua durará tres días. No quiero quedarme aquí, no es un lugar seguro. No podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo.

Era la voz de un joven, pensó Sebaste.

—Será el primer lugar que ataquen —dijo una chica.

—La gente se dirigirá a donde quiera que él esté. Sebaste mismo es el resplandor —dijo el hombre frente a la chimenea.

Sebaste se movió para verlos mejor. Algo en su interior le hacía sentir desconfianza, un miedo que no podía nombrar corría por sus venas. ¿De qué diablos hablaban? Él no brillaba, se miró las manos para corroborarlo. La cara de ese hombre le parecía conocida.

—El resplandor será claro para todos ellos y comenzarán a moverse. Si ya recordaron tendremos ventaja.

El hombre frente a la chimenea se puso en pie. Era alto, de cabellos negros cortos. Sebaste frunció el ceño al ver que llevaba una armadura negra que parecía pesada. ¿Una fiesta de disfraces? La chica dijo otra cosa que no escuchó y un rayo de luz iluminó el cerebro de Sebaste, ¡ella era Sandrine Gollan! Y el hombre de la armadura era Cassius Dunham. En su séptimo año en Hogwarts Sandrine fue secuestrada por aquel hombre y el ministerio los buscó sin parar. ¿Qué hacía en su casa vestido de aquella forma? Ella llevaba una armadura similar, estaba sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y un báculo a su lado.

—Tendrás que decirnos cómo proceder —dijo Cassius a alguien a quien Sebaste no veía.

—Sebaste está en la puerta —dijo una voz que hizo a Sebaste cerrar los ojos.

Ese tono masculino y dominante, esa voz que era como el acero y cuando se dirigía a él se llenaba de claridad. Una voz que no escuchaba desde hacía tres años. Sebaste sintió que el dolor le cerraba a garganta. Empujó la puerta.

Los rostros se giraron en su dirección. Sebaste dio un par de pasos. No vio a los hombres y mujeres que vestían armaduras y llevaban espadas, arcos y báculos. Su mirada estaba al frente, en el hombre que habló y ahora lo contemplaba con sus ojos verdes. Llevaba una armadura plateada, en la frente tenía un símbolo extraño y los cabellos largos y rubios le caían por los hombros. Tenía la mano sobre un casco con cuernos. Ya no era el adolescente que lo cobijó en sus brazos en un pasillo frío. Era un hombre alto y guapo que le sonreía.

—¡Dareios!

—Hola pretty boy —sonrió Dareios y le abrió los brazos.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Dareios se giró boca arriba. El sol se colaba a través de los árboles, aunque no era muy fuerte. Se sentó y se frotó los ojos. A su lado dormía Sebaste. Dareios se estiró. Unos pasos allá unos chicos leían un libro y en el otro extremo un grupo de ravenclaws fumaban y reían. Era mayo y hacía poco que Sebaste y él eran novios. Dareios se sentía feliz, cada día era como vivir en el paraíso. Luego comenzaron los sueños. Dareios se soñaba con Sebaste, pero no eran ellos, no como se veían ahora. Tenían otros cuerpos, otras historias, aunque estaban juntos. Y en cada sueño la tristeza de una tragedia inminente apretaba el corazón de Dareios._

 _No eran sueños, Dareios estaba seguro. Eran demasiado reales, tan llenos de detalles, que no podían ser un invento de su mente. Recordaba el primero como si acabara de verlo. Una chica pelirroja que tenía pecas hasta en la punta de la nariz. El cabello largo hasta la cintura y la más brillante de las sonrisas. Sebaste dijo su mente, y él lo aceptó. Caminaba detrás de aquella chica, se miró las manos que eran negras, en la cristalera de la tienda vio su reflejo. Era un hombre negro, de unos treinta años y Sebaste no parecía tener más de veinte._

 _Sobre su hombro apareció otra cara, en el reflejo Dareios observó a la mujer que tenía los ojos pintados de ocre y oro. Su mirada era la de un loco. "El invierno viene y tendrás que protegerla", dijo la mujer y Dareios despertó._

 _—El invierno viene —dijo Dareios en voz alta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El dolor le atravesó las sienes._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sebaste se sentó en la cama de su abuela. Parecía que se levantó de prisa, sin tender la cama. Sebaste sabía que Sibella no dejaría la cama sin hacer. La habitación lucía impecable, un libro sobre la mesa de noche, una manta sobre un costado de la cama. Parecía el mismo lugar donde estuvo hace unos días, nada cambió, solo que Sibelle no estaba más en el mundo.

—Lamento hacerlos venir —murmuró.

—Tenías que verlo —respondió Dareios.

Dareios miraba la calle a través de la ventana. No había personas en el mundo, en ningún lugar. La tormenta los hizo desaparecer. Sebaste fue de una casa a otra, hasta que se convenció de que no había nadie más, ni personas, ni animales. Solo ellos en un mundo inmenso.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —le preguntó a Dareios.

—Era necesario.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Dareios le sonrió de esa manera que hacía hervir su corazón. Lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo besó. Un largo, apasionado beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Sebaste sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de Dareios. Era en momentos como esos cuando resentía ir en años diferentes. El tiempo para estar juntos se hacía poco y no conseguía saciarse de Dareios. Durante las vacaciones, Dareios iría una semana a su casa y luego viajarían juntos a New York y tendrían las mejores vacaciones del mundo._

 _—Dare, te amo._

 _Dareios sonrió, aunque parecía triste._

 _—Yo te amo más, sweet boy._

 _Desde finales de mes Dareios estaba diferente, parecía distante y donde antes había sonrisas sinceras ahora habitaba una callada tristeza. Solo con Sebaste recuperaba su alegría, su energía. Juntos causaban caos y se desternillaban de risa. Pero no ese día. Dareios le tomó la cara entre sus manos, le besó la frente. Estuvieron en la sala de los menesteres, donde yacieron juntos y Dareios le dijo una y otra vez que lo amaba._

 _—Darling —dijo Dareios—, nunca dudes de mi amor. Nunca. Yo haré lo imposible y aún más por ti. Por sobre todas las cosas y las personas, yo te elegiré a ti._

 _Dareios lo acompañó a su sala común. Sebaste lo observó marchar y sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón. Al día siguiente Dareios no estaba. Se desvaneció del colegio como si no hubiera existido. Sus cosas estaban allí, solo faltaba él._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La pequeña ardilla como de cristal se subió a su rodilla. Sebaste sonrió y le tendió un dedo que la ardilla olisqueó. Con el pasar de los días la nieve cubrió todo lo que existía, el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle fueron devorados por la nieve. Bosques de hielo cubrieron la tierra y una nueva fauna de animales de escarcha surgió. Cuando no quedó ningún recuerdo del pasado, las fortalezas de los elementos se formaron. Ellos habitaban ahora en la morada del viento, enclavada en altas montañas y rodeada por nubes.

Personas llegaban de todas partes, hombres y mujeres, niños, jóvenes y adultos. Los ejércitos se formaban. Dareios decía que los oscuros tenían su propia fortaleza y buscaban a su gente. Sin la tregua de los primeros días, oscuros y luminosos atacaban a los que buscaban refugio. Se mermaban unos a otros en un afán de obtener alguna ventaja. Daniel estaba con los oscuros.

Sebaste entrenaba cada día. Él aún no recordaba. Aquellas personas fueron llamadas a través de sueños o visiones, y antes de la gran nevada, la mayoría recuperó sus recuerdos. Eran guerreros que luchaban por la continuidad del universo o por su fin. Destinados a pelear en una guerra de inmensas proporciones. La magia como Sebaste la conoció no existía más. Aquellas personas eran capaces de convocar a los elementos con sus manos. Usaban sus armas revestidas de su propia energía. Y no todos eran magos, por las tardes, reunidos ante el fuego, hablaban de sus vidas, ya fuera como muggles o magos, y se contaban historias cargadas de melancolía. Solo Dareios se mantenía al margen, como un adulto que ve jugar a los niños.

—¿Por qué Dareios no cuenta historias? —preguntó una vez.

—Él es el único que lo recuerda desde el principio —dijo Sandrine.

—Todas las vidas y las muertes —añadió Cassius—. Él no puedo olvidar. Es el primero que despierta y se dedica a buscar a los cabecillas de ambos bandos. Él nos entrena, nos prepara.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dareios le tendió la mano. Sebaste la tomó y se quedó unos instantes de pie, hasta que Dareios lo hizo sentar sobre sus piernas. Sebaste apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sweet heart, no desesperes. Eres el último en recordar, y en recuperar tus poderes, porque es una forma de protegerte.

Sebaste suspiró. Estaba harto de oírlo. La gente lo veneraba como a un dios, pero él no podía recordar. Él era el resplandor, él inclinaría la balanza durante la guerra.

—No quiero pelear —suspiró.

—Nadie quiere, pretty boy. Pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Dareios le acarició los labios antes de besarlo. Quería decirle: ¿Recuerdas mi promesa? Después de que recordó tuvo que irse, dar inicio al giro de la rueda. El corazón de Sebaste mudó de amor en ese tiempo. Sabía que Daniel estaba vivo y era uno de los oscuros. Dareios no podía pedirle que eligiera sin sus memorias. Quería que recordara sus vidas juntos, sus amargas batallas y sus esperanzas inquebrantables. Quería que fuera solo suyo y temía perderlo.

—Por sobre todas las cosas y las personas, yo te elegiré a ti, pretty boy. No lo olvides.

A Sebaste le habría gustado responder lo mismo.


End file.
